The present embodiments relate to a method and a device for irradiation planning or for irradiation for a quasi-cyclically moving target volume.
Radiation therapy is an established method for the treatment of tumorous diseases. Radiation therapy involves directing high-energy treatment radiation (e.g., high-energy X-ray radiation) at tissue that is to be irradiated (e.g., a tumor).
Radiation therapy of moving target volumes (e.g., a pulmonary tumor) presents a challenge, since the part of the body that is to be irradiated moves. The therapeutic radiation is thus applied in a manner that is as well-targeted as possible within the tumor. Also, surrounding tissue is to be shielded from radiation as well as possible. The movement may reduce the accuracy of the irradiation. One option for confronting this uncertainty is to use a greater safety margin, which may, however, lead to healthy tissue being exposed to a greater dose of radiation.
One method that is used in the irradiation of moving tumors is the “gating irradiation method.” The gating irradiation method monitors the movement cycle of the target volume, and irradiation occurs when the target volume is located in a specific phase of the movement cycle that is suitable for irradiation.